


take me for everything (do it again)

by briwookie



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briwookie/pseuds/briwookie
Summary: Collection of Onodera/Takano drabbles written on my blog.Some will be NSFW, and some will be fluffy.





	1. here's a proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a similar post to the one I made yesterday for Akihiko/Misaki, where I take my drabbles I've written on my blog (briusami) and make a compilation out of it. These are for Nostalgia, and most of these will be NSFW (since let's be real, their relationship is 70% sexy times and 30% emotional confirmation, whoops).
> 
> This will get updated as I write more drabbles.

“I don’t really understand what the point of us drinking together is.” Ritsu said, watching Takano rummage through plastic bags to find the cases of beer he bought for the two of them. 

It wasn’t that Ritsu didn’t like drinking with his supervisor - he actually enjoyed listening to Takano when he wasn’t bent up all the time, desperate to meet deadlines (along with having an actual stick up his ass), but there was a certain knowledge between the two of them that if Ritsu got even a little tipsy, some things could slip out - things that neither of them could be prepared to deal with. 

Ritsu just liked to be  _cautious_. Was there anything wrong with that?

Takano didn’t waste time. He set out two cans of beer before taking one by the hand and opening it. A crisp was heard before Takano took a huge swig. Ritsu wondered if Takano was every alcoholic in college - he seemed like the guy of guy to be spoiled by physical pleasures. 

Takano licked his lips and lowered his drink. “What did you say?”

“I  _said_ that…” Ritsu was about to repeat himself before he shut his mouth, closed his eyes, and sighed. It wasn’t worth fighting Takano that night - work was finished for the month, and Ritsu was going to have his first day off in weeks tomorrow. A little alcohol would let him unwind in bed and help him sleep.

“I feel like you always get the same brand of beer.” Ritsu took a good glance at the brown color of the cans, and felt a surge of uncomfortable memories about  _that night._ He could still feel Takano’s arms, pushing him to the floor, as his mouth melted against his own. There was a twitch in Ritsu’s jeans, and he pushed it to the side.

“Oh, well. I like this kind…it has this rich flavor to it.” Takano eyed Ritsu for a split second before looking at his unopened can. “You’re seriously not going to drink?”

“I will, I was just taking my time.” Ritsu felt his face flush from the intimate gaze that Takano sent him. He crossed his legs and opened his drink.

“My fingers are such a fucking sore right now.” Takano said, opening conversation after a minute of silence. Ritsu nodded, understanding completely how tiring it was to be editing and changing panels nonstop for days and nights. He definitely could lose a hand and not tell the difference.

“At least we’ll get somewhat of a break so we don’t have to keep watching our hands and making sure we’re not, bleeding or something.”

Takano chuckled in the way that Ritsu felt what he said was actually funny, and for a second, it encouraged him. 

“Bleeding, just from manuscript editing? Oh boy, what we’d do then.”

“You’d keep telling us to move past it and get the damn thing done.” Ritsu muttered. His beer was starting to become empty - did he really drink it that fast?

“Not really everyone - just you.” Takano smirked. Ritsu coughed into his hand before he lost his composure.

“You just  _say_ things so easily.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being straight-forward. It might help someone like you, for a change.”

Ritsu scrunched his face. “Or it would just let you tolerate me a little more.”

There was another silence that Ritsu could feel was entirely his fault.  _Why_ did he say shit like this, he wasn’t even tipsy! Ritsu sighed, reaching for another beer. He really needed his anxiousness to stop. 

“I tolerate you just fine, except when you’re being a dumbass at work.” Takano glanced at the ceiling. “Eh, I can still tolerate you then, but it’s really hard.”

“I’d say the feeling was mutual but then I’d get fired, wouldn’t I?” Ritsu took a huge swig of his second beer. Takano leaned forward, putting his arms on the table.

“Not fired, but I might give you a warning.” 

Ritsu reminded himself that when Takano got drunk, or even when he had a little to drink, the man was sex on two legs. There’d be no way Ritsu would wake up without a sore butt in the morning. He sighed to himself.

“What kind of warning?”

“The kind of warning that only you and I share, the only one I’d give to  _you_.” Takano smiled wider as Ritsu fought to keep eye contact. “It could be in the office, or it could be, say, in the bathroom…”

“Alright, stop talking before you say something you might actually want to pursue.” Ritsu said, the image of Takano dragging Ritsu into their company bathrooms plaguing his mind.

“I’ve been wanting to pursue it. Don’t act like this is something new.”

“It’s not, I just don’t want to think about you sticking something in me in front of the freaking  _toilet_!” Ritsu hissed. Takano stared back with wide eyes before he broke out laughing. It was practically hysterical. Ritsu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“God…”

“You’re something else, Ritsu.” Takano said, and Ritsu never could get over how good it sounded to hear his first name from the man he loved. 

Of course, he’d never tell him that.

Takano started on his third beer, and Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

“…you’re really planning on celebrating tonight, hm?”

“It’s called living, gorgeous.” Takano winked. “It’s called living.”


	2. no need to be so shy

Ritsu Onodera could not believe how stupid he was.

He shouldn’t have ran all the way out here just to help Saga-senpai with an extra umbrella. It did pay to have the other boy reach out for his hand, which was so numb right now he could barely tell it was still attached to his body, but Ritsu still couldn’t gravitate around the fact they  _touched_ , even if it was for a second. He looked at his hand and flushed.

 There was no reason to continue to feel embarrassed by these kinds of things, weren’t they going out at this point? Ritsu wasn’t sure. He had confessed what seemed like eons ago but he still felt uncertain about their relationship. He clutched the collar of his school uniform and took a deep breath. Anxiety still pooled inside of him, and he was desperate to calm the waters.

Take a second, collect yourself.

“Hey, Ritsu?” A voice called from around the corner and Ritsu screamed. His green eyes widened as his senpai walked in his vision, underneath the umbrella given to him. He held a look of concern, even if it was hard to tell from his other monotone expressions.

“Are you okay? You just freaked out and ran away.”

“Oh, um, sorry! I just felt strange after y-you, uh…” Ritsu stopped rambling as Saga approached him. He drew in his umbrella closer as if it helped him.

“Hey, it’s okay. I was just making sure you were okay.” Saga blinked and looked back into the street. “Do you wanna come over? The rain is just going to get worse and you could get sick.”

“…sure.” Ritsu answered, and the two of them started making their way back. 

Saga yawned and Ritsu was walking behind him, as was the routine. It was silent for a few minutes until Saga spoke up.

“Why did you run away when I grabbed your hand?”

“Oh,” Ritsu sounded surprised and frantically tried to come up with an excuse. “I’m sorry, I just am still not used to when people touch me like that.” The brunette scrunched his face at the way that sounded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run away. I was just embarrassed.”

“That was embarrassing for you?” Saga asked, with slight discomfort in his voice. Ritsu quickly shook his head at that.

“No! I mean, it was embarrassing  _for me_ , but it’s just because I…never have had someone touch me like that before.”

“It’s okay.” Saga replied as they neared his house. “I understand. Some people react to that kind of thing differently, I guess.”

“Mm.” Ritsu agreed, keeping his head down so his senpai wouldn’t see how red his face was. Eventually they got to Saga’s house and they started shaking out their umbrellas. Ritsu didn’t know why but he was glad they talked about it, and he felt an urge inside of him.

“Um, Saga-senpai?”  
  


“What?” The other boy turned his head and Ritsu bent down.

“I really,  _really_ do like you!”

A couple of seconds passed before Saga smiled, placing his shoes by the door. Ritsu’s heart almost stopped at that expression.

“Uh, I…”

Saga-senpai really was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. A smile turned into a look of recognition and content.

“Aren’t you going to come in before you freeze?”

“Uh, yeah!” Ritsu smiled back.

 

 


	3. can you look the other way?

It was hard sometimes.

Takano had to learn to adapt to nights alone, or with a sack or perfume or cologne that hopped into his bed for two hours – just for a quick round of the most boring sex possible, and then gone. There was no longing, just the routine. He thought of himself as a physically passionate man, but there was no passion anymore, until  _he_  came back into his life. 

Turning in their bed he found the beautiful idiot in deep sleep, brown hair covering his eyes. Takano wondered what he’d look like with a haircut, and instantly regretted the image.

He smiled as he dragged his fingers across Ritsu’s porcelain skin, tempted to spend the morning kissing all of the lovebites that he could have went a little easier on the night before. Eventually his hand went to Ritsu’s face, a thumb passing over the young man’s nose and lips. He was, without a doubt, the most attractive person Takano had been in a relationship with, and it wasn’t just because he was  _fucking_ adorable. There was a light inside of him Takano was envious of, a continual pursuit of happiness and excitement that carried through the high school years. 

It stuck with him, and Takano wondered how it was still strong.

Ritsu shifted at being poked around. Takano couldn’t help himself, he needed to touch Ritsu. It’d be a crime otherwise.

“Mm.” Ritsu moaned as his eyes started to open. Takano put a hand through Ritsu’s hair while the brunette sat up. 

There was a look on Ritsu’s face that was a mix between tired and confusion.

“What time is it?”

“Not time to get up.” Takano replied, still ruffling Ritsu’s hair before leaning in and planting a small peck near his ear. “It’s really early.”

“Then why did you wake me up?” Ritsu’s voice was deep with exhaustion, and Takano had to bite his lip and stop himself from pinning the other boy down and going for not-morning-yet sex.

“I just like the way you sleep.” Takano watched Ritsu’s face turn from white to tomato red in a matter of two seconds. Ritsu turned his head to the side and avoided Takano’s gaze.

“S-so you just felt like having your way and touching me…”

“You probably would have done the same, years ago.” Takano commented. “I bet you watched me sleep after we did it, and-“

“That was when I was younger!” Ritsu snapped, but it wasn’t bitter since Ritsu still sounded like he didn’t know what was going on. After a couple seconds of silence, Ritsu planted his head on Takano’s shoulder and sighed. 

“But yes…I did.”

“Did I meet your expectations?” Takano put an arm around Ritsu’s back and was desperate to warm this boy’s poor cold body up.

“You always looked so peaceful when you slept.” Ritsu recalled in a blissful stage of nostalgia. “And Sorata would always jump into the bed and try to wake you up.”

“You always remember the smaller things.” Takano said. Ritsu chuckled as his body fell more into Takano’s, his back lounging on the other man’s chest.

“It was hard to forget something like that.”

“I miss that, you know?” Takano felt like taking a risk, at this forsaken time in the not-yet-morning. He could fell a sense of anxiety from Ritsu as soon as the words struck. 

“I just want the two of us to be open. You know that I love you…”

“I…love you, t-too.” Ritsu was still finding it hard to say it with stuttering, and Takano didn’t want to rush it, but it had been two years since they found each other again and Takano was  _not_  going to give up easily.

“Do you think we could try?”

“I think that…we could.” Ritsu said. “Can we talk about it more later, though? I’m going back to bed.”

“Of course.” 

Takano smiled against Ritsu’s head before kissing down his neck. Ritsu giggled at the sensitive spot before the two of them went back to sleep, Takano’s arms covering Ritsu in a warm embrace.

He would take his time if he needed to. 

 

 


	4. i want you to stay

Ritsu always asked himself how he’d wind up at Takano’s place past one in the morning going through these manuscripts when he’d rather be snug in his bed, avoiding the piles of clothes that really  _should_  be washed. He turned a page, cringing at all of the bright red that would contrast with the black and white.

“It’s not as if her writing style is boring. I’m just saying that she always falls back on the same archetypes and is repetitive with plot devices.” 

Ritsu also wasn’t sure how he ended up going on a rant about one of his authors that, annoyingly to him, had been the base of their conversation for, how long? Two hours now?

“Then she’s boring.” Takano deadpanned. He pointed at one of Ritsu’s pages with his marker. “You might want to put a note on that panel.”

Ritsu sent a small glare before doing what he was told. It wasn’t as if he knew how to do his job, or anything.

“Okay, so what you’re saying is an author is boring if they’re slacking in recent material, or what?”  
  


“I’m saying that they’re boring if they’re not always doing something new with their work. That’s what we editors are supposed to do, critique their art and tell them when it’s shit so when it’s published, it won’t be as shitty.” Takano said.

“I  _know_  that.” Ritsu replied, feeling his cheeks turn red. “But just because someone is more consistent with their own tastes doesn’t make them boring.”

“Well, when your author doesn’t do as well with sales because she kept to her same old routine, don’t be surprised with all the negative feedback.”

“You act like you’ve never gotten negative feedback in your life.” Ritsu mumbled as he watched his boss stand up and head towards his kitchen. “You always comment about how I’m doing, but you-“

“Listen.” Takano sighed as he brought a bottle of wine and two glasses to the floor that they were working on. “As much as I get turned on every time you feel assertive, this really isn’t helping. Let’s try something that does.”

“Takano-san, it’s almost two in the morning. Why are you suggesting we drink alcohol when we’re almost done?”

“What’s a casual at-home-date without a little something to get the blood pumpin’? I made sure to be affordable with it too, I can see you’re about to yell about that.”

“I, I was  _not_!” Ritsu accepted the glass after Takano passed it to him. “And what do you mean,  _at-home-date_?”

“I mean at date, in my apartment, well  _our_  apartment.” Takano took a sip and scrunched his face. “Shit, this tastes strong.”

“I don’t see how any of this relates to having a date. I mean, the alcohol can be with almost any occasion.”

“Any occasion except we’re drinking it at this late hour, at my place.” Takano smiled. “And both of our work is almost done, we have the entire afternoon to ourselves tomorrow…”

“Please do not suggest what I think you are suggesting. You know I will still be going to the office tomorrow to get other projects done, and you should be too!”

Takano sighed. “When will you just learn to take a day off?”

“Says the person who consistently yells at me during work about slacking on the clock.” Ritsu quipped.

Takano’s eyes widened before he started laughing. It was a deep laugh, covered by the sound of exhaustion, and Ritsu hated to admit that he loved hearing it. There were a lot of things about Takano he’d never admitting loving, but he didn’t have to think about that now.

“You’re something else.” Takano grinned, raising his glass. Ritsu blinked and sighed before bringing the glasses together. He even let the other man come closer, their hands touching.

“Cheers.”

 


	5. body worship (you're so cold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is NSFW and features body worship (as the title says...)

Onodera Ritsu bit down his lower lip as he felt his pants slide off, soaked from the pouring rain that managed to catch them both. 

He couldn’t count how many times the two of them were stopped by the spontaneous thunderstorm on the way home, and Takano rarely took his car to work. That meant they were victims to the weather, but at this point it was all in routine, and if it meant Ritsu could watch his boyfriend of three years strip from a soggy collar-up, it must be worth some things.

Even now, he had to admit he felt a sting of embarrassment of being naked in front of someone else, but he pushed those thoughts away as Takano tackled him to his bed. He grinded their cocks together before pulling off Ritsu’s underwear and tossing them to the side. He leaned in for a kiss and Ritsu moaned underneath him as the grinding continued. If Ritsu had to compliment on any kind of persistence that Takano had, it could go to his boss’s massive sex drive. Ritsu didn’t remember them fucking  _this_  much in high school.

“You’re still so cold.” Takano started peppering Ritsu’s chest with kisses, snatching a nipple in his mouth. He sucked it while he prodded the other with his fingers, and Ritsu whimpered.

If they did fuck at all during their high school years, it couldn’t compare to this.

“Not as if the rain had anything to do with it.” Ritsu whispered, sarcasm dripping from his lips. 

Takano eyed him in full knowledge of his lover’s quips and wit, as he continued lowering himself to Ritsu’s cock. Ritsu watched in anticipation, waiting for Takano to heat him up, but there was a look in his eyes that flashed a difference. Ritsu blinked, not sure of why Takano was starting to sit up on his knees, but when the other man rested himself on his back, legs spread widely, he ushered Ritsu over with his finger.

Ritsu shuddered at the possibility of what that gesture could mean. 

He crawled to where Takano sat on the bed, positioning himself over Takano’s chest, as if he was going to ride him as they’ve done countless times before. However when Takano grabbed Ritsu by the hips, he pushed him forward until his face was underneath Ritsu’s ass.

“Takano-san?” Ritsu was shaking and not just from the chilly air conditioning. It was the fact that Takano placed himself where he could potentially…

“Have you tried rimming before?” Takano asked, and Ritsu shook his head but he was starting to get an idea of what it was.

“I want you to try it with me and see if you like it.” 

Takano started dragging his tongue up one of Ritsu’s thighs, as he smacked Ritsu’s ass with one of his hands. When Ritsu moaned, Takano took it with affirmation as he started licking around the entryway of his asshole. Ritsu had to admit it felt strange and he was about to verbally yell about how unsanitary it was and how _wait how is he doing that with just his mouth?_

Takano groaned as he prodded Ritsu’s ass with his tongue, the ring of muscle loosening. Ritsu gasped at the head underneath him, that was doing new sorts of things neither of them have tried in bed. 

Takano was an oral person, he always was even when they were younger, but Ritsu grabbed the frame of the bed and prayed it would never end. Eventually he started moving forward, riding Takano’s face as he was fucked by Takano’s tongue.

“Oh my God.” Ritsu sighed as Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu’s thighs and pushed his head in farther, their bodies so close to one another’s that Ritsu was worried he’d come before anything else was inside him. He knew he could just from this, from the way Takano’s tongue swept inside him.

“You like that?” Takano smacked Ritsu’s ass again, huge red marks that Ritsu could  _feel_.

“You’re so good at that.” Ritsu replied, becoming much more comfortable praising his lover than years before.

 He leaned forward near the wall closest to the bed and took deep breaths as Takano didn’t stop. When Ritsu could feel himself coming to an end he tried grabbing his dick with a free hand but Takano reached over took it instead, pumping it. It was hard and begging for release, and within seconds of being played with, Ritsu came. He continued shaking as Takano let him go, and when he collapsed on the bed with a face as red as a tomato, Takano loomed over him.

A big smile was on his face.

“My turn?


End file.
